Freddy
by BlueRaven 666
Summary: Are you ready for Freddy? Two Freddys, that is. Withered Freddy and Toy Freddy meet, and when the true leader of the Five Nights gang is upset, all Hell will break loose! PLEASE REVIEW!


**Freddy**

Toy Bonnie had his moments; Toy Freddy new that. When the gang caught wind that there was a new night guard, it was normally the bunny that was sent out to the guard's office to confirm any rumors. But, for the bunny to return to him and tell him of old, broken animatronic lookalikes that were being kept in the back storage area and one of them had spoken to him, for a moment Freddy thought Toy Bonnie had a screw loose, lost a bolt, and had fried a wire somewhere in his head. Toy Freddy had forced himself to listen when he saw Toy Chica staring down an older, dirtier, and – in all honesty - uglier model of herself, and he was eventually confronted by his own decrepit doppelganger, as well.

Not only was this Freddy older, dirtier, and uglier; he was taller, larger, and more intimidating. This hands looked as if they were capable of tearing the toy animatronics in half. His mouth looked less for singing and more for biting. He was hunched over with holes chipped out of his exoskeleton. His eyes had no color, only a soft white glow to them. Above all, he looked angry. Very, very angry.

"Well, well, well," Withered Freddy moaned, almost as if he were exhausted, "what do we have here?"

Toy Freddy, setting his microphone aside, crossed his arms, "I could almost ask you the same thing. Who are you? What are you?"

Withered Freddy chuckled, "Weren't you listening to a word that blue bunny friend of yours said? I see you already met Chica. Foxy's barely functioning anymore, and old Bonnie's wandered elsewhere. As for me, I hope you'll understand it when I say I've come to take back what you've taken from me."

Toy Freddy let out a low growl, "Who do you think you are?"

The decaying animatronic bear tipped his tattered hat.

"I am Freddy Fazbear; the one and the only."

Toy Freddy scoffed, "Yeah , well, sorry to rain on your parade, old fellow, but you've been replaced."

Withered Freddy laughed; his voice box throwing out static with the effort, "Oh, no! You don't understand. You're not here to replace us permanently, just temporarily."

" You outdated models were deemed unsafe for the children."

"Some of us just have a few loose bolts."

"You're ugly and will terrify the children. Your large size will scare them."

"My large size makes it fun for kids to climb on me and play."

Toy Freddy shook his head, "You just don't get it, do you? You were replaced for a reason. Your models had troubles. Either malfunctioning, broken, or just downright dangerous, it doesn't matter. You've been replaced, and now where the ones running this joint. So why don't you all just move along and locked ourselves back into that storage room, where you belong?"

Withered Freddy gave up on the friendly demeanor he was trying to keep up, and he glared at his toy counterpart; staring daggers into him.

"Ah, dangerous. Yes, I suppose you could say that."

The bear momentarily disappeared back into the storage room. A commotion was heard before something flew out of the room. It landed on the floor with a loud clatter, bounced twice, and rolled until it had hit Toy Freddy's feet.

Toy Freddy's jaw dropped at what he saw. A blue exoskeleton. Large, floppy ears he was used to seeing twitch while this individual jammed on his guitar now twitched with the onset of death. A pair of big green eyes that had rolled to the back of his head. And something even more disturbing . . . This individual had no body.

It was Toy Bonnie; or the head of, rather.

Toy Freddy shook, not only with fright, but with inhuman rage and hate, as well.

"What . . . did you do to him?!"

Withered Freddy grinned, "There's a reason why you're referred to as "toy" animatronics, and if children have taught us anything, it's that toys are very easy to break."

The bear was knocked backwards with a loud crash as Toy Freddy landed a blow. The blow manage to break through Withered Freddy's exoskeleton; the area that had been hit crumbling to pieces. The toy animatronic threw his fist back and aimed for what he could see of the old animatronic's endoskeleton; however he found that his next blow was useless and ineffective. It didn't crumble, shatter, break, or bend. There wasn't even a dent left behind.

Withered Freddy let out a laugh that was almost jolly in nature.

"Don't you know anything about older technology? We're durable, made to last, and – therefore – very difficult to break." The withered animatronic lashed out a hand, gripping Toy Freddy's throat, "You newer models, on the other hand, are constructed with newer devices, different gadgets, and your technology is much more sensitive. Therefore, you're all easier to break."

A purple shape bounded to Withered Freddy's side. It was an animatronic lacking most of its face, arm, and it's upper arm was missing most of its exoskeleton.

Toy Freddy recoiled in shock, "What the hell is that?"

"This is my predecessor, Bonnie," Withered Freddy explained, "my best friend and guitarist in the Freddy Fazbear band."

"No . . . Bonnie is blue."

"Not the originals, dumb-dumb. Old Bonnie here is our one and only big, purple bunny."

Bonnie tapped on the wizard Freddy's shoulder impatiently and directed his attention towards the clock that sat above the stage.

5 AM.

"Well, would you look at that!" The old animatronic bear stated happily, "it would seem our time here has been cut short."

With a flick of his wrist, Withered Freddy snapped the wires and metal bars that kept Toy Freddy's head attached to his body. The toy animatronic sink to his knees; his head barely hanging on by a single wire and a surviving metal beam. Withered Freddy proceeded to kick Toy Freddy backwards towards the stage. It was easy for him, almost as if the animatronic was a tin can.

With a grin, old Freddy climbed up onto the stage, grabbing the microphone from Toy Freddy's hands.

"Come on, you guys! Let's pack it in!"

Withered Bonnie was the first to emerge, carrying Toy Bonnie's decapitated body with him. He threw it on top of Toy Freddy before climbing up on stage, taking Toy Bonnie's guitar with him.

Withered Chica emerged from the other party room. In one hand was the platter Toy Chica always carried, with her the little pink cupcake sitting on it. In the other, she was dragging the toy animatronic's body; a large hole blown to the newer model's chest. She too threw Toy Chica on top of the toy animatronics pile and joined Freddy on stage.

Foxy lumbered out of a darkened hallway and climbed up on the stage over Kids Cove. Unlike the others, however, he came up empty-handed.

"Foxy? Where is Mangle?"

Withered Freddy sounded almost disappointed.

Foxy looked to the bear and pointed to the Prize Corner. Next to the Marionette's box, the Mangle laid in a disgruntled heap.

"There wasn't much loot **for** - _for_ -for me to plunder from 'im," the fox explained.

"I see . . ." Withered Freddy said before smiling, "Let's knock 'em dead!"

Just then, the clock chimed.

It was 6 AM.


End file.
